The Ziley Chronicles: Autumnal Equinox
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: As the mysterious murders start to get closer to Toronto, Zane is stuck in the centuries long feud between vampires and werewolves. With both vampire Riley and werewolf Owen fighting for him and to be with him, he's trapped. The decision is his, who will he chose? Based on Eclipse.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**The Ziley Chronicles: Autumnal Equinox**

_**Difficulty need not foreshadow despair or defeat. Rather achievement can be all the more satisfying because of obstacles surmounted. **_

_**William Hastie**_

**Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions **

As I laid there looking at a book trying to memorize the correct quotes of William Hastie, I felt cool fingers brush my neck. It was a very distracting gesture. But it did feel good to have the love of my life back with me again. I tried with all my might to forget what had happened between us the past couple of months. But I couldn't and neither could he.

Later on down the line we both managed to not mention it and just enjoyed each other's company. I loved that boy more than anything. And I knew he felt the same. Just like I knew he didn't want me to fail this test.

"As much as I like you kissing my neck, I have to study." I said as I tried to read my book. Riley just closed it and kissed me. The way he makes me feel; it's as if everything is right in the world.

"I think you could use a break." He said as he kissed me again. "And you never did answer my question." I pulled away and smiled.

"Actually I did."

"Well, it wasn't the answer that I wanted." I just looked at him. He really thought he was smug. Just because he had my heart doesn't mean that I was gonna do his every bidding.

"Well, that's the only answer you're going to get." I said as I started to gather my things. But he caught my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Oh come on Zane," he gave me that innocent look, "Marry me."

"Nope, not unless you agree to my condition." I said. He raised an eyebrow as if he were amused.

"And what would that be?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play with me Riley," I mocked him, "Change me."

"Fine, but only if I get to see you walk down that aisle." He flashed a charming smile. "Think of it as a reaching a covenant."

"Ugh, I say that we'd be reaching a death sentence." I knocked him to the ground and straddled him. He looked up at me and smiled as he put his hands on my hips. "Not only would we be marrying young, but we'd be two young _men_ marrying young." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed my bag.

"Oh, so it's an attention thing?" he asked. "You care about what people would think, huh?" I turned around and put my arm around his neck as I took my place in his lap again.

"No, it's not that. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. It's just that, marrying young is what my parents did and it didn't turn out so well for them." I said. I felt his grip around my waist tighten.

"I understand that. But we're not your parents. We'll be fine. So pretty please, with sugar on top, marry me?" he asked again. I was so close to giving in. But I held my composure.

"Sorry, but my answer is still no. But I would say yes to a ride back to my house." I said. Within seconds I was on his back flying to his truck.

Alright, so it's been a few weeks since the whole coming back home thing. Mom is still on edge about Riley, Zoey and Wes are doing fine, schools okay, and yeah Owen still won't talk to me. We would text and stuff, but it just felt weird. I missed my friend. I looked at my phone at his previous messages.

'_I don't know why you're texting me like we're high school girls— if I wanted to talk to you I would.'_

'_Look we both made tough choices.' _

'_I can't help how I feel about the venom drippers. It's in my blood.'_

'_I wish I didn't have to be so mean, but it's better this way.'_

'_As long as they're around I won't be.'_

'_I think about you way too much and it's becoming a burden to my friends.'_

'_I wish things were different, but they aren't.'_

I tried calling him again, but all I got was voicemail as I entered the house. Mom was on her computer typing up some sort of document. I sat down in the living room and sighed miserably. She looked over at me and took her glasses off.

"Look, I know that sigh. I know you want freedom, but you have to see things from my side here." She said. I did, more then she knew. I had to put up this act so that I didn't bust myself out.

"I do mom, I understand that it must've been hell trying to figure out where I was and what I had done. And I'm truly sorry for that." I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, as a mother you tend to worry about everything. If you sneeze, I'll think it's the flu. If you fall and scrap your knee I'll think it needs stitches. I'm a mom, that's what we do. But I know you're an adult now and you need to start making your own choices." I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Really?"

"Yes. I um, there's actually a reason I have you under house arrest." I really do wish she would just call it punishment or being grounded. Having a judge for a mom stinks. "I sort of wanted you to get some time away from Riley." Like I didn't see that coming.

"I understand what you have against him. What he did to me I'll never forget. But I did forgive him. I would really appreciate it if you did too." She looked at me and put her computer down.

"Here's the deal I want you to have time with your other friends. It's your senior year. There are only about six more weeks until graduation. Spend some time with them or Owen." She said. I felt my heart drop to my stomach at his name.

"We're not on speaking terms as of the moment." I said.

"Yeah I know. Trevor keeps telling me that Owen is depressed. Boy do I remember what that feels like. Remember when you were in the exact same situation? Owen was there to lend a helping hand."

"Okay I'll try. But only if you give my boyfriend a chance." I said. Boyfriend, huh, I loved the sound of that. But as always there was something bothering me. Riley had other plans. He wanted me to be his _fiancée. _Ugh! Why does he want to marry me! I mean, I know he loves me, but why marriage? Sometimes that boy was so frustrating.

"I'll think about it." She said with a smile. I got up and went to the kitchen.

I decided that maybe I would cook something for us today. I walked in pulled out some ingredients for Tuna Noodle Casserole. I heard the sound of my sister coming into the house.

"Hey mom, where's Zane?" she asked.

"In the kitchen."

"Hey little brother." Zoey said as he hopped onto one of the bar stools. I just smiled at her. She was so giddy lately. I'm glad she found someone who will protect her like Riley does for me.

"Don't you have an apartment of your own?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Zoey you looked wonderful." She mocked me. "Stay for dinner you ask? I'd love too" She could be such a pain. But I loved her.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked.

"Ah, the usual. College is so boring. I mean don't get me wrong, I love some parts of it." She said as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would a tall latte skinned werewolf have anything to do with that?" I asked. Zoey immediately blushed. "I knew it."

"Whatever. I'm just glad that there haven't been any more disturbances around here in a while." She said. She wasn't the only one. We knew Jay was still out there, but we were protected so we didn't have to worry as much. But that didn't stop me.

"I am too."

"So moms still making Riley do the whole jail visit thing?" Zoey giggled. Yeah, sadly mom knew she couldn't keep me away from Riley. But my god she didn't have to go Judge Judy on me. That's the only reason I hated afternoons.

If it wasn't for Owen's betrayal, I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh? I forgot to mention. After the whole I chose Riley thing, Owen went and busted me out to my mom about the whole go-cart deal. He hoped that it caused her to make Riley stop coming over. It worked for a while. Well, at least she thinks it did. In the end she just gave him a curfew. I couldn't believe Owen would do that. Some friend he is...was. Now I'm stuck at home, unless mom choses to let me off, with only visiting rights from Riley.

"Yes, she has the whole visiting hour's thing. It's so mean; I can't believe Owen betrayed me." I said as I poured everything into the pot. I started chopping up some lettuce for the side salad.

"Well the boy obviously has it out for you. I mean anyone with eyes can see that he likes you." She said.

"Not helping Zoey. Oh and stir the noodles for me." I said. She went over and did her job. "Everything is so messed up right now." I said.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Riley still spends the night anyway right?" she asked.

"Of course." I said as I looked to make sure that mom wasn't coming. Zoey smirked and stirred the noodles.

It felt good knowing that I could see Riley in school. We spent pretty much all of our time together. We pretty much had all the same classes and he still snuck into my bedroom at night. So I was good. But I couldn't be mad at mom, I kind of deserved it. And did I mention that she flipped when she found out about the whole windsurfing bit? I still shudder thinking about it.

Mom came into the kitchen with her hand on the bridge of her nose. I could tell she was upset. She always did that gesture when she was upset.

"Ugh, great just when I think it's all over." She said as she sat down.

"What?" Zoey and I asked in unison.

"There's been some killings in Hamilton." She said.

"See this is why I don't read the news. It can be so depressing." Zoey said as we got dinner ready.

"That's not the only reason." I said. Zoey stuck her tongue out at me. She can be such a kid sometimes.

"Damn, I thought we were finished with this." Mom said.

"Well, I'm sure the police over there will take care of everything." I said. I had a pretty good feeling of what was happening.

"If it makes you feel any better, L.A.'s crime rate wasn't that low either. Not like Hamilton, but not too high either." Zoey said.

"Great that makes me feel a lot better. Just promise me you'll both be careful." She looked at the both of us.

"We will." We said as we sat down to eat.

"Oh and honey, check it out your college acceptance letter." Mom said a handed me an envelope.

"Oh sure, I leave for a couple days and get grounded and you read my mail and nothing? I see a lot of double standards here." I said playfully.

"Oh hush up and eat."

"Ooh what does it say?" Zoey asked.

"I got accepted of course. It's for Webster University in Geneva, Switzerland." I said.

"Wow, that's kind of far away isn't it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, but I like the sights and the area looks pretty safe too." I said.

"I know right? It looks beautiful Zane. And with all that snow, it'll be perfect." Zoey nudged my shoulder. Mom rolled her eyes again. Oh Boy.

Within the next few hours, I heard the doorbell ring. I knew who it was and dashed for the door. "Be there in a second!" I yelled. I could tell by the scowl on moms face that she wasn't too happy about any of this. Zoey on the other hand was practically beaming.

"Hey Riley." I said as he entered the house. My god he looks better and better each day. With his pale white skin, his strong jaw line, the way he had sort of a crooked smile. He had the cutest button nose. He had soft cheekbones. And the way his hair looked now what it was trimmed. Believe it or not, the only thing that changes on a vampire is their hair. It keeps growing for some reason.

Oh and his eyes. The slightly warm honey colored eyes. They made me just want to melt. And his smile; it was beyond dazzling. The stars had some serious competition.

"Hey, so how are you doing?" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Great now that you're here." I said. He smiled that smile again. Mom came around the corner and gave him a fake smile.

"Hello, Ms. Park." Riley said.

"Riley." Mom said and went into the kitchen.

"Boy your mom is fuming. Her mind isn't a very nice place right now." He said.

"I can imagine." I said as I led him into the living room.

"Hey Riley." Zoey said as she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Zoey." He said. "Oh and Zane I managed to get some more college applications." Joy, just what I need right now more work. Couldn't I just spend the evening with my boyfriend?

"Thanks." I said as I took them.

"I know something's wrong. Just because I can't 'hear' it doesn't mean I can't feel it." He said.

"Oh please nothing's wrong." I lied smoothly.

"Okay, whatever you say, dear." He said as we went into the kitchen. He helped me clean up. Mom watched us with like a hawk. We managed to get some college talk in for over half an hour.

"So, Riley I hear that you want to be like your brother and do sports?" my mom asked. Riley began playing with the buttons on my shirt as I looked over some applications.

"Uh, no, I was thinking about more of Psychologist. Something about the human mind intrigues me." He replied.

"Oh, well that sounds nice. Any colleges you interested in?"

"There are a good few. Like Stanford, University of Michigan, and maybe Yale." Wow, expensive. He really has all this planned out. Mom looked impressed.

"That's amazing. I hope they accept you." She said.

"They already have. I'm just debating. I also got into the Webster University in Switzerland." Why am I not surprised?

"Ooh, Zane got accepted there too? Isn't that exciting?" Zoey screamed from the living room.

"Oh really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I did a lot of research on it. And it seemed like a good fit." I said. Mom grabbed some papers before scowling at Riley one more time.

"I'm going to go work on this case. You mister," she pointed at me. "Time limit still stands."

"But I thought I was free?"

"Wait a minute, Zane's free?"

"Ugh! Yes he's free. But as it just so happens to be a school night, the time schedule still stands."

"No problem. Kurt's been dying to go do some city shopping. Blaine's an okay partner. But he wants you specifically."

"Oh no, he's not visiting any cities!" mom said sternly. Oh great mother bear in the house.

"Mom don't worry I'll be fine."

"No Zane. You know about those killings up there. I refuse to let you get hurt."

"Okay trust me, with all the things I've been through since coming here," I saw Riley flinch, "I think I'd have a better chance at surviving a zombie invasion then getting hurt up in Hamilton."

"Uh, it wouldn't be wise to push your mom after she just let you off the hook." Riley said.

"Thank you Riley." My mom said suspiciously.

"Sure thing. I was thinking about taking him to London, Ontario instead." He said.  
"That seems okay. I suppose." She said and left the kitchen. Zoey came in afterwards.

"It seems to me like mom is starting to come around. Great job." Zoey said and sat down with us.

"Really Riley, Yale?" Was he serious?

"Yeah, I think it has great quality. The city is nice. It has awesome hiking areas. Plus the hunting will be fantastic." He grinned.

"Ooh nice. I remember Scooby Doo being based on there." We all gave Zoey a look. "What? Scooby Doo and the Witches' Ghost plot was based on New Haven. Get with it boys." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"But it'll cost money to go to that school. Or any other school around there." I said.

"Well, I could be like your own personal bank. I could let you borrow the money and then once we're married, the debt will be repaid." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes. He just keeps trying to get me with the whole marrying thing.

"Okay I'm done with this." I was tired of signing things and went to put everything away when I felt a breeze across my face. Everything was cleaned up and put away. I don't believe it. "Really?"

"What? I didn't do anything." Riley said and played with his thumbs.

"I can't wait for the wedding. It's gonna be amazing." Zoey whispered.

"Hey! There isn't gonna be a wedding." I said. Zoey and Riley did the famous puppy dog pout. "Don't look at me like that."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go see what mom's up to." Zoey said and left the kitchen. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I had a lot on my mind. I felt a cold hand touch mine. I looked into Riley's deep golden eyes and I instantly felt better.

"What I would give to be able to read your mind." He said. I smiled at him. There were times where I wished the same thing, but I'm glad my mind is a closed off place.

"Well if you could you'd see that the whole New Haven thing this is a bad idea. I mean at least in Geneva, I could hide away from people. Plus I sort of have most of the money anyway. It's a win, win." I said hopeful.

I could tell that my being turned into a vampire was a touch subject. But it had to be done. I mean if the change didn't happen my fate along with the rest of the Stavros' would be in jeopardy.

"Come on Riley." I said as I sat on his lap. He put his arms around me and smiled.

"I haven't really decided on a time yet. Besides that way you know, you'll get to experience college. A semester or two would be nice. Think about it. I want you to have a lot of human experiences." He said.

"It's not like I won't be able to have them afterwards."

"But it wouldn't be the same. _You _won't be human. Humanity only comes once Zane." I knew he was right. But I needed this. I wanted to be with him forever. And forever meant being a vampire.

"This isn't something to debate on Riley." I said as I stood up and looked around to see if mom was in the living room. Luckily she was on the phone. "These are dangerous times"

"I don't see any danger happening anytime soon."

He's really good at the whole joking thing. I mean seriously. It's not like I have an evil vampire hunting for me because of the whole killing of his girlfriend thing. Oh no. But there are also the whole top-notch royal pains in my sides that want my heart to either stop beating because of the change or them killing me because I know about the existence of vampires. So sure, there's nothing to fear…at…all.

Even if Langston was watching for danger, it didn't necessarily mean anything. Now that the wolves are involved he might not be able to see things as clearly as he thinks he can.

But I not worried that much anymore. I mean I had won. My reasonable skills were amazing. At least, I thought so. It wouldn't be long now. A few weeks after graduation would be the end of one life and the start of another.

And as I think about that I couldn't help but think about how precious time really was. My mother would be proud of me going to school. My sister would be with her new boyfriend. Which I'm sure would turn into a husband in no time. Then there was my father who had finally settled down with Layla in Portland, Oregon.

Why would they go someplace where it's cold, I don't know. Well, its not cold all the time there. So I guess everything is fine in that department. He wants us to come see them before my graduation.

And last but not least there was Owen. My…I honestly don't know what to call him anymore. I still feel he's my friend, traitor or not. He would know exactly what would be happening if I left. It wouldn't matter if I found some type of excuse not to visit, he would know.

"Realize this; nothing is going to hurt you. Take all the time in the world. Please." That last part he whispered.

"No. I want to join the monster club. It'll be fun." I joked. But it was obvious to me that it was really all that funny.

"Don't joke like that. You know how I feel about the whole situation. And look at this." He said as I looked at his phone.

"Okay so it looks to me that the police think it's from some type of gang, big deal." I said. The way Riley's eyebrows shot to the top of his head would have been comical if not for his hard expression.

"Really analyze the text Zane." He said. I read it again and the same thought from earlier came rushing back to me.

"You think its vampires don't you?" I asked.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 1. Took days to figure out how I was gonna start this. But I managed. I had to split it up again. Hope you guys like it and more to come soon. The link to the official poster is on my profile along with some other goodies. Check it out. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	2. Persuasion

**Chapter 2: Persuasion **

"Yeah so does this club sound fun now?" I looked down at the ground. I had my suspicions about the whole ordeal, but to actually hear what was causing the incidents was truly petrifying.

"No." I said.

"I know for a fact that it's vampires doing this. It's not that hard once you clearly analyze what's going on. It's obvious that newborns are running rapid in Hamilton. Uncontrollable, insane, and thirsty. Just like any other vampire." Riley said.

I wasn't that surprised really. But newborns? Wow, it must be bad.

"We've all be keeping a close eye on things for a while. But all signs point to newborns. It's the fact that it's sudden disappearances, night only killings, and horrible corpse hiding. And there's no evidence what so ever. But it doesn't matter. There are monsters in the world. I just wish that whoever created them would train them. It's getting a little too close to home."

I couldn't help but look at all the names of the people. All of their promising futures…gone. And their families.

"Well it's a good thing I'll be more controlled. I mean we could move to the Galapagos, Islands." I said.

"Sea Lions? Oh no, I need a little bit more substance than that." He said.

"Okay then Switzerland it is. I already decided on Geneva." I said.

"Now that sounds like a better plan. And I'm sure that there's some good furry mammals there. Who knows maybe we'll run into some rather large coyotes. I don't know why they just don't call them wolves." He said.

I immediately looked at him. I couldn't believe he had just said that. It may have not meant anything, but it seemed like he was saying that hunting wolves would be awesome.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I take it all back since it obviously is offensive." He said. I could tell he wasn't really sorry.

"You know how I feel about the subject. Owen is still my friend. Even if he doesn't want to be." He came over to be and held me in his arms.

"That was very stupid of me and I hope you can forgive my dimwittedness." He said. I couldn't stay mad at him. I ran my hands through his short, curly hair. Man did I love doing that.

"Don't worry about it. I uh, was already in that mind state before you arrived. Owen needs," I saw a slight darkness to his eyes when Owen was mentioned; "Okay, I heard that he's depressed. I remember what it was like." Riley flinched at that.

Once again, if I hadn't mentioned it before, we never really talk about the whole 'leaving' issue anymore. It was like it was buried, never to been mentioned again.

"Don't compare his pain to yours. It's not like you've done anything wrong here Zane." I walked away and went to sit on the counter.

"I have to fix it. I feel like I'm the one to blame here and I sort of am. Besides, if I do that mom will get off my case." I said. The look on Riley's face was hard and rigid.

"You know how I feel about the whole werewolf thing. If you're unprotected something could happen. And I won't hesitate to cross a line. But then you'd be right in the middle of a war. Is that what you want?"

"God no! I…" he came over to me and stood between my legs.

"Good. Then I don't see why we can't just enjoy the time we have now." He said as he kissed me and sat back down at the table. I watched him pick up a DVD.

"Thank heavens that you're finally free. We need to update your movie collection. Seriously Zane, West Side Story?" I hopped down and sat next to him.

"Hey! It was good love story." I snapped.

"I guess so. Was it supposed to be like the Italian version of Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

"I'll never tell. It's obvious that you don't like it so why say anything." I said.

"Because since I can't read your mind, I would like to know what it is that appeals to you."

"Well, I guess because it's sort of like us. It's about two people who are from the wrong side of the tracks and they fall in love. But something tries to keep them apart." I said looking at him. I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Well doesn't that sound familiar?" he said as he placed his arms around my waist.

"Yeah it does. You know, without all the singing and dancing of course." I said as I kissed him again.

"Boy would that be something to watch. Vampires breaking out in a random dance party. Classic." We both laughed at that. Mainly because it would be hysterical to see something like that.

"But back to the conversation. I guess maybe Tony and Maria had this connection that couldn't be broken. And the other people should just have dealt with it. Love has a very power way of doing a lot of things." I said.

"I suppose. But you also have to be careful about _who _you fall in love with. It could have disastrous consequences."

"I believed that ship has long left the dock." I said. "And I don't believe I chose wrong. I think I did a damn good job."

"Yes, I would honestly say you did. I hope that you don't have someone to persuade you to think differently." he said.

"I don't see that happening ever." Thank God he knew what to distract me with. A lot of stuff had been weighing on my mind lately. So it was nice to have something else to think about for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked as I held his hands to my face.

"Don't be mad okay, this really important." I said. He cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

"Sure, you know if it's important I won't mind." He said.

"Okay, good; well I was thinking that I should go see Owen." I said. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Not gonna happen." He said.

"Oh come on! I spent a lot of time down there with him and some of his friends. Nothing bad happened." I lied smoothly. I hated lying to him but did you really think that I if I told him I slapped a werewolf in the face and he almost killed me would not have gone well in my favor? It was obvious to me that he heard my sudden erratic heartbeat.

"Oh really? Care to explain the sudden excitement in your heart?" he asked. Damn he was good. "Seriously Zane, they're temperamental and unpredictable. I don't want you to become a statistic in getting hurt."

As much as I wanted to disagree with him, I knew I couldn't. After the whole issue with Katie, I couldn't even begin to come up with a good defense. I looked at his smug face.

"If you would take the time to know them instead of judging them, you'd understand." I said.

"Like they'd take the time to get to know us?" Ugh! I hate this stupid feud. "Look long ago, we happened to stumble upon Ridge Milligan. Of course Langston and Chloe weren't with us at that time. But regardless a fight was about to happen. It didn't matter that there were more of us then them. My mother and father convinced him that we could all live in harmony. That no fight had to happen." He said.

So Riley got to meet Owen's great-grandfather? Wow.

"Sadly the gene must have been passed on." I hope he didn't think that I'd missed what he muttered to himself. "I just knew the gene was gone forever." And then his gaze was on me. "It would appear that your magnetic pull for danger seems to just get stronger. Can you believe that it's strong enough to bring back extinct mutants? If I could cut the cord of the pull, it would be greatly appreciated."

I just stared at him. All jokes aside, I felt like he was accusing me of something. And that was a big no, no. "You _do _realize that _I _am not responsible for this right?"

"Then who is?"

"Vampires, well your family to be exact. My pull for danger had nothing to do with this." I turned around and went to the cabinet to get a glass.

"I honestly didn't know that." He said and shook his head.

"And I thought you knew _everything_." I muttered to myself as I poured myself some water. It was obvious that he had heard it because he was behind me in seconds.

"Did _he_ tell you that?" I turned around to look into his golden eyes. It was something about them that just made me feel like goo. But I ignored those feelings for now.

"Think about it. When you first showed up, they were here. Then you leave and I'm sure you never saw them again, but then you come back and here they are. You really think that this is just some kind of twist of fate?"

"Ma and Pa will be delighted to hear this piece of information." He seemed a little more at ease now.

"Great now I feel like a super computer." I said. He walked over to the window and looked out. My guess is that he was trying to adjust to the fact that he and his family are responsible for my dear friend's abrupt transformation.

"No you're not. But this doesn't change anything. I still stand by my decision. I learned that from someone." He said and looked at me. I hate when people chose the worst times to use my actions against me.

So in a way he was saying no to the whole being friends with a giant mutant canine. I get that he was trying to protect me, but he wasn't getting it. I don't need to be protected from my friend, or so-called friend, whatever.

He didn't get the fact that I'm not as damaged as I was a few months ago. Owen in a way brought me back to life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it. My sanity would have been forever gone.

It's not like I'm trying to blame Riley, because I'm not. As much as I hated to be reminded of my horrible time without Riley, which I talk to no one about, except maybe Zoey; I was the one who had chosen to do the things that I had done in Riley's absence. And might I say I did some pretty dumb stuff.

So to hopefully loosen him up a little, I went and sat on his lap once again and kissed his lips.

"I know that you have your issues with him. But I don't. He's hurting Riley." I said. "I have to help him. He was my rock for quite some time. And just because he's not fully human doesn't change anything. I know what he's going through. If you would've seen me…" the look in his eyes was pure regret. "I just feel that I owe him… a lot. If it wasn't for him I'd be a pure zombie by now. I need him in my life too."

"I hate what I did to you. And I'll never forgive myself." He said as held me. It felt possessive. "Even if I make it to ten-thousand years old." I grabbed his face so he could look at me.

"I don't blame you. To be honest, it was sort of romantic. Not the type of romance I would have wanted but all couples go through something right?" I said trying to light the mood.

"I suppose you are right." He said as he stared at me.

"I know I'm right. And what I care about now is that you are here. I don't care about anything else."

"But I still feel guilty. If it wasn't for my immediate departure, you wouldn't have run into the arms of that _mutt_." He said.

I couldn't help but grimace at his term. I mean don't get me wrong Owen wasn't much better. _Venom-drippers? _But in Riley's sweet but strong voice, it had an even worse affect.

"Okay let's see if I can make this clear," he said, his voice apathetic. "It may not sound pretty, but with the incidents in the past almost causing me to lose you and on top of that actually feeling what it was like to lose you, I can't take any chances."

"I'll be okay. I can handle myself." I said. He gave me a quizzical look. "Don't look at me like that."

"I can't help it. But Zane I want you safe, so please." He said as he held me close.

"What?"

"Keep yourself safe. Or let me do it for you. As long as I get some backup."

"I'll do what I can."

"You are the most important thing to me. Nothing else can compare to you. Don't you get how much I love you?" he asked. I pressed our foreheads together.

"My love burns for you as much as the sun does. God that sounded so cliché." I said. I felt him vibrated under me. I could tell he was chuckling.

"Just like the movies?" he asked.

"I guess." We both laughed at that.

"But on a serious note, the presence of werewolves is still forbidden."

"We all go to the same school, Riley." I said matter of fact. "It's not like I can avoid them forever."

"Hmm." He said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I believe something can be done about that. If not, I'm sure I can come up with something."  
"Whatever you say, honey." I said as I remembered what Owen's last text was.

'_I wish things were different, but they aren't.'_

It seemed to me that in a way he was on Riley's side. And that was something that they would never admit. That they had something in common.

**A/N: And here's chapter 2! Yay read and review. I want the story to be like Eclipse the book and like the movie. I hope you all like it. Please, please, review. I love feedback. And I promise to have more up soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


End file.
